harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
St. Holisto's Hospitaal voor Magische Ziektes en Zwaktes
'St. Holisto's Hospitaal voor Magische Ziektes en Zwaktes '(Engels: St. Mungo Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries) is een tovenaarsziekenhuis in Londen, Engeland. Het werd gesticht door de beroemde Heler Holisto Heiligman in de jaren 1600.Tovenaar van de Maand Het embleem van St. Holisto's is een toverstok gekruist met een bot. Leden van de Zweinstein-gemeenschap die gewond zijn geraakt op school, worden meestal in de Ziekenzaal behandeld door Madame Plijster, de schoolzuster. Sommige gevallen zijn echter ernstig genoeg dat het individu naar St. Holisto's Hospitaal moet worden gestuurd voor een meer geavanceerde behandeling. Het lijkt erop dat het hospitaal de hele tovenaarspopulatie van Groot-Brittannië bedient. Hoewel het "warenhuis" waarin het hospitaal is gevestigd relatief klein is, is dit geen indicatie van de werkelijke capaciteit van een magisch gebouw. Betreden van het Hospitaal , de stichter van St. Holisto's]] Om het pand te betreden, moet men met een schijnbaar levenloze pop in de etalage van een ouderwets warenhuis van rode baksteen genaamd Lodder & de Krimp praten, om vervolgens door het glas te kunnen stappen. Dit fungeert als een magische toegangspoort tot het hoofdgebouw, net als de barrière bij King's Cross Station naar Perron Negen en Driekwart. Het interieur daarentegen ziet er precies zo uit als een ziekenhuis. Het hospitaal bevindt zich op de huidige plek omdat niemand een betere plek kon vinden om het te huisvesten. Overal op de Wegisweg was te klein, dus kwamen mensen op ideeën om het ondergronds te bouwen zoals het Ministerie van Toverkunst, maar er werd besloten dat ondergronds te ongezond was. Uiteindelijk werd een normaal Dreuzelgebouw gekocht, zodat patiënten konden komen en gaan en zich konden aanpassen aan de hordes mensen. Hoewel het hospitaal bedoeld is voor de tovergemeenschap, zoals bij alle andere tovenaarsinstituten, worden Dreuzels toegelaten als ze ten prooi zijn gevallen aan magische aanvallen, zoals twee Dreuzels die hun vingers verloren aan de bijtende deurknoppen van Willy Windekind en hun botten opnieuw moesten laten aangroeien, of Herbert Corvers, van wie zijn brein was aangetast door een slecht uitgevoerde Imperiusvloek en in het hospitaal moest blijven om te herstellen en om te voorkomen dat hij een gevaar voor iemand opleverde. Er zijn strikte richtlijnen voor geschenken die zijn toegestaan in het hospitaal, voor de veiligheid van de patiënten. Als zodanig zou ieder geschenk grondig worden doorzocht en geïnspecteerd, en zou worden bepaald of het veilig is om te worden gegeven. Dit werd getoond toen Mirjam Struif de regel verwaarloosde en een Duivelsstrik, die zij aanzag voor een Fladderbloem, op de afdeling toeliet, waardoor Placidus Pais werd vermoord. Helers Artsen in het hospitaal staan bekend als Helers. Hun gewaden zijn lindegroen. Vereisten om een Heler te worden zijn onder andere P.U.I.S.T.en in Transfiguratie, Toverdranken, Bezweringen, Kruidenkunde en Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, behaald met op zijn minst een "Boven Verwachting". Dina Deuvekater was een Heler in St. Holisto van 1722 tot 1741. Daarna werd ze Schoolhoofd van Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus van 1741 tot 1768. Een andere Heler in St. Holisto's was een man genaamd Lancelot. Mirjam Struif was een Heler rond 1995. Ze had de leiding over de Charles l'Atanzaal en zorgde op een moederlijke manier voor de langdurige ingezetenen daar. Ze verwaarloosde echter het belang van de richtlijnen voor geschenken, waardoor de Dooddoeners een goed vermomde Duivelsstrik konden binnensmokkelen om patiënt Placidus Pais te vermoorden. Struif werd hierdoor geschorst. Plattegrond Begane grond Op de begane grond bevinden zich de receptie en Materiële Miskleunen. Binnen, in een ontvangstruimte gevuld met gammele houten stoelen en verouderde exemplaren van ''Heks & Haard'', worden bezoekers begroet door de Hospiheks, hoewel haar houding (tenminste op drukke dagen) minder dan gastvrij is. Deze ontvangstruimte lijkt te fungeren als een ingang voor bezoekers en een wachtruimte voor eerste hulp, omdat het vaak gevuld is met tovenaars en heksen die geconfronteerd worden met vreemde kwalen, zoals handen die uit hun borst groeien of stoom die uit hun mond spuit, en Helers gekleed in lindegroene gewaden die zich door de ruimte haasten.''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'', Hoofdstuk 22 (St. Holisto's Hospitaal voor Magische Ziektes en Zwaktes) De receptioniste helpt iedereen die niet zeker weet waar hij heen moet, niet in staat is normaal te praten of zich niet kan herinneren waarom hij in het hospitaal is. Materiële Miskleunen heeft te maken met ketelexplosies, toverstokterugslag, bezembotsingen, enz. Katja Bell zou een patiënt op deze afdeling zijn geweest toen ze werd opgenomen in St. Holisto's nadat ze een vervloekte ketting had aangeraakt. Eerste verdieping De eerste verdieping is behandeling voor door wezens veroorzaakte verwondingen. Na een slagenbeet te hebben ondergaan in 1995,''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'', Hoofdstuk 21 (Het Oog van de Slang) verbleef Arthur Wemel op de "Doldwaze" Dai Llewellyn Zaal: Ernstige Beten. De zaal is klein en somber met slechts één raam dat zich tegenover de deur bevindt. Het wordt voornamelijk verlicht door glanzende kristallen bellen die in het midden van het plafond zijn geclusterd. De zaal is vernoemd naar Dai Llewellyn, een extreem beroemde Zwerkbalspeler die werd opgegeten door een Chimaera.''Zwerkbal Door de Eeuwen Heen'', Hoofdstuk 7 (Zwerkbalteams van Groot-Brittannië en Ierland) Het is onbekend of dit incident de aanleiding was om de zaal naar hem te vernoemen, of dat er een andere reden voor was. Het personeel op de "Doldwaze" Dai Llewellyn Zaal omvat Hippocrates Smergelhout (Scepterzwaaiend Heler) en Augustus Zalver (Aankomend Heler). Zalver is geïnteresseerd in complementaire geneeskunde en probeerde Arthur te helpen door hechtingen op zijn wonden te gebruiken, hoewel dit natuurlijk niet werkte.''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'', Hoofdstuk 23 (Kerstmis op de Gesloten Afdeling) Tijdens dit bezoek waren er nog twee andere patiënten op de zaal; de ene was een tovenaar die was gebeten door een weerwolf (met wie Lupos tijdens het Kerstbezoek had gesproken), en de andere was een heks die niet wilde onthullen wat haar had gebeten en haar verwondingen had veroorzaakt. Tweede verdieping Op de tweede verdieping bevindt zich de afdeling "Magische Kwalen", die is bedoeld voor de behandeling van magische aandoeningen en ziekten. Behandeld besmettelijke ziektes zoals; Drakenpest, Verdwijnkoorts en Vlekzucht. Derde verdieping De derde verdieping is behandeling voor vergiftiging door plant of toverdrank. Behandeld uitslag, opboering, giechelhuil en meer. Vierde verdieping De vierde verdieping huisvest de Charles l'Atanzaal, voor de behandeling van spreukschade. Behandeld permanente vervloekingen, Boze Oogontstekingen, Broddelbezweringen, enz. Herbert Corvers, Dreuzel onderminister, werd opgenomen op deze verdieping, getroffen door een slecht uitgevoerde Imperiusvloek. Door de betovering deed hij zich voor als een eend. Terwijl hij in het hospitaal werd behandeld, probeerde hij enkele Helers te wurgen. Professor Minerva Anderling werd opgenomen op deze verdieping nadat zij vier Lamstralen op de borst kreeg van Dorothea Omber. Nymphadora Tops was hier een patiënt na haar gevecht met Bellatrix van Detta in 1996. Iemand die tegelijkertijd met de Wemel familie het hospitaal bezocht, droeg schoenen die zijn broer had vervloekt om in zijn voeten te bijten en werd ook naar deze verdieping verwezen. Harry Potter, Ron Wemel, Hermelien Griffel en Ginny Wemel bezochten onbedoeld deze verdieping op Eerste Kerstdag in 1995, toen ze daar Gladianus Smalhart tegenkwamen en hem vergezelden naar de Charles l'Atanzaal (a.k.a. Zaal 49) waar hij verbleef. Daar — in de zaal voor langdurige behandeling — hield een moederlijk uitziende Heler toezicht op patiënten wier hersenen permanent waren aangetast door magie. Andere bewoners van deze zaal waren Placidus Pais en een heks genaamd Agnes, evenals Frank en Lies Lubbermans. Tijdens hun bezoek kwamen ze Marcel en zijn grootmoeder tegen en kwamen voor het eerst te weten wat er met zijn ouders was gebeurd. Vijfde verdieping De vijfde verdieping is de cafetaria voor bezoekers en de winkel. Een plek voor bezoekers om te ontspannen en geschenken voor patiënten te kopen. Affiliaties Personeel Sponsors Lucius Malfidus gaf een zeer "royale schenking" aan het hospitaal, wat Cornelis Droebel ertoe bracht de Malfidus familie uit te nodigen in de Topbox tijdens het Wereldkampioenschap Zwerkbal.''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'', Hoofdstuk 8 (Het WK Zwerkbal) Harry Potter schonk in schril contrast met de donatie van Lucius Malfidus een aanzienlijk bedrag (op zijn minst meer dan tien Galjoenen) door zijn geld anoniem in de Fontein van de Magische Broederschap te gooien, waarvan de opbrengst aan het hospitaal wordt gedoneerd.''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'', Hoofdstuk 8 (De Hoorzitting) Celestine Malvaria nam het clublied van Pullover United op, "Sla die Beuker Terug, Jongens, en Gooi de Slurk Naar Mij", en verkocht exemplaren om geld in te zamelen voor het hospitaal. Patiënten Verschijning * ''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer'''' * [[Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (game)|''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (game)]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker|''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (game)|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (game)]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins|''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (game)|''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (game)]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood|''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood]]'' * [[Pottermore|''Pottermore]]'' * [[Tovenaar van de Maand|''Tovenaar van de Maand]]'' * [[Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery|''Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery]]'' '' Referenties Bron Deze pagina is een (gedeeltelijke) kopie en vertaling van de Engelse Harry Potter Wiki Categorie:Ziekenhuizen Categorie:Gebouwen